User blog:LuckyEmile/Magia Record (2020) Calculations
As of 4th January, a new season of the famed Puella Magi Madoka Magica started airing on Japanese television, known as Magia Record. Rather than watch the previous seasons (as I had long been planning to), I thought watching Magia Record as the episodes come out would probably be more fun. I have a vague idea of what the series is like already, so I don't think I'm too lost here~ With a new cast of characters, the story centres around Iroha Tamaki, a magical girl like Madoka who has to fight Witches as part of her contract, but is rewarded with a wish in return. It's actually pretty cool and I like the art style. I thought it would be fun to try to power scale it (probably a bad idea, as I have very little background knowledge, and so the scaling will likely suffer as a result), but a lot of the feats look like they need to be calculated. So, this blog is where I'll publish said calculations. Episode 1 Kuroe makes an entrance So... there is a spaghetti world in a train thanks to some Gecko-looking Witch called Box Wood. It seems to have large tendrils made of metal objects. Iroha fights Box Wood and is assisted by another Magical Girl known as Kuroe. As soon as she appears, Kuroe cuts the tendril, as shown here: https://youtu.be/_OcBJe7KDhU First, we'll have to find out what these tendrils are composed of, as it will give us an idea as to how tough these tendrils are to cut. The best guess seems to be that they are made of metal fences and gates. According to Google, the most common material for metal gates to be made of is steel. Since Iroha and co can walk on these tendrils with no issues such as tripping, I'm going to assume these tendrils are a solid mass, so we won't need to account for tricky stuff like the gaps between the fences and such. However, since it is shown to be hollow (for example, Box Wood's attack pattern seems to be hiding inside of the tendrils and then bursting out from below Iroha, and we can see Iroha trying to shoot inside the structure), we'll need to account for this as so not to get an inflated result. The website Sciencing provides an equation for cutting force, which is F = l × t × s. F = cutting force, l = length cut (mm), t = cut thickness (mm) and s = shear strength (N/mm2). It feels a little weird that it's 2D though... However, putting area cut in place of length cut seems to be something one can do, I've been informed, and so I'll do that. So, what are the dimensions? According to Puella Magi Wiki, Iroha is 156cm tall. This means we can pixel scale her to an average-sized fence (since they are very variable in size, I just picked a medium-sized one) to figure out the diameter of the tendril. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/638921183508561941/663858129758322698/unknown.png 561 px = 156 cm ∴ 1 px = 0.278 cm (3dp) ∴ 586 px = 162.952 cm (3dp) ∴ 219 px = 60.898 cm (3dp) Area of fence = 162.952 cm × 60.898 cm = 9923.508 cm2 (3dp) 9923.50756384 With this in mind, we can use a fence as a reference in finding out the diameter of the total structure. As the above screenshot is 3387 pixels wide, the diameter cannot be any smaller than 941.840 cm (3dp) wide in order for things to stay consistent, as the structure extends outside of the screen. Let's try to find some nice shots to give us an idea as to how thick these tendrils are. (Hopefully completed tomorrow tonight) Some Gecko Witch tries to slam into some Magical Girls Box Wood tries to attack Iroha and Kuroe by slamming into them, it causes a huge dust cloud that expands into the train carriages and dents the tendril, as shown here: https://youtu.be/mrflFolMwfk (Coming soon) Witch Labyrinth falls from the sky Box Wood returns as soon as Iroha mentions Kamihama, and there's a manhole cover in the train which leads back to spaghetti world. Box Wood created a sphere out of the metal fences, which is apparently called a Witch Labyrinth. Making the With Labyrinth fly above the clouds, it then crashes into some sky scrapper train station in Kamihama, as shown here: https://youtu.be/JioZuIDbkl0 Since Iroha survives with without much damage, this would be a durability feat for her. Let's figure out how tough you'd have to be to survive such a thing. (Coming soon) Category:Blog posts